Impure Thoughts
by TwiggerZimmer
Summary: Gorillaz story. 2D and Noodle watch some movies. Noodle gets close to 2D, but doesn't realize how much she affects him. Warning: minor in slightly sexual situation, I don't know if that makes you uneasy.


This is the second Gorillaz fic I have written. The first one, 'Things,' disappeared when destroyed the Gorillaz section, never to be seen again since I also lost my disc. So sad.

Gorillaz are not mine, I don't own any characters. I buy their stuff, you can't sue.

Warnings: profanity, rambling thoughts, minor in sexual situation, masturbation

Thoughts are in _italics._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, God, run!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"No! No! Noooooo!" rip gurgle slirp

"Die, zombie scum!" chainsaw revving up

"Oooo… blood."

"Shhh, this is the best part."

2D watched the TV screen in rapt fascination as the epic battle between the living and the dead came to its cheesy, gory conclusion. He'd seen this movie about a million times already but never seemed to get tired of it. Or at least it seemed that he always watched the same zombie movie to Noodle. They all looked the same to her. This just happened to be the first one he asked her to watch in its entirety with him. The fake blood and entrails were quite amusing.

Once the credits were rolling, 2D stood to stretch, his back arching slightly. Noodle noticed the small trail of hair leading from his navel to the fly of his pants. She couldn't help but reach out and pluck a hair.

"Yowch!" 2D yelped and jumped back, clutching his lower abdomen. "Noodle love, please don't do that! It's a very sensitive area," he said indignantly.

Noodle giggled at 2D's reaction, then stopped when she saw his hurt expression. "Sorry, Stu," she said, lowering her eyes. She hadn't meant to really hurt him.

"It's alright. It's just… pulling hair from anywhere but the head hurts. I don't pull your pubic hair, do I?"

Noodle blushed. "I, um… don't have pubic hair."

Now it was 2D's turn to blush. Sometimes he forgot just how young Noodle was. She was thirteen, but still hadn't seemed to have gone through puberty. Plus, being raised in a house full of men made her a bit tomboyish.2D dreaded the day she would have her first period and they'd have to explain the birds and the bees to her. Or maybe she already knew. She watched a lot of TV and had started going to public school a year ago. Noodle had started getting taller recently, but didn't seem to be filling out quite yet.

After a few moments of awkward silence, 2D coughed, muttered an apology, and took out the DVD. "Um, say Noodle girl, want to watch another zombie movie with me?"

Noodle quickly jumped off the couch and grabbed one of her anime movies at random. "Let's watch this! I watched one of yours, now you watch one of mine." She smiled sweetly up at him, batting her eyelashes as she held up the movie. It was Akira. 2D hoped it was in English.

"Sure." She could be so convincing when she looked at him like that. He would give her the world if he could. 2D smiled down at her and ruffled her short hair. After putting in the movie, he returned to his original seat on the couch. This time, however, Noodle decided to plop down on his lap. 2D felt a little uneasy and nervous about this, but couldn't pinpoint why. And so he just shifted himself to be more comfortable and didn't say anything.

By the time the movie was halfway over, 2D still had no clue what was going on. There were some drugs, bikes, crazy hallucinations, and creepy children. 2D wondered if this movie was appropriate for Noodle when it looked as if some gang was about to rape the main guy's girlfriend. At this point, Noodle leaned back against 2D's chest and her body slid down between his legs, causing her backside to press up against his crotch. _Oh shit_ was all he could think of. There was no more trying to understand the movie for him. Noodle squirmed a little to rest her back against him, causing herself to rub against his lower regions even more. 2D blushed and his stomach jumped into his heart when he realized that he was getting hard.

"Um, er… Noodle love, do you think you could maybe, um, move? I mean, er, do you want to sit somewhere else?" He hoped she wouldn't notice anything.

Noodle just moved against him some more, making his black eyes roll back in his head. _Is she doing this on purpose? Sweet Jesus!_ 2D gulped and started to nudge her away from him.

"I'm comfortable here. You're warm." She smiled up at him in her sweet way. 2D suddenly felt that he would die right here.

_ What's wrong with me? Why am I being like this? Why am I turned on? She's thirteen for Christ's sake! Half my age! Barely hit puberty, much less adulthood. Plus, it's Noodle, she's like a little sister to me. If the others found out I got turned on by her like this, they'd kill me! Russel is so protective of her and Murdoc would beat me up for being a pedophile. He already hits me regularly for being gay, which I'm not. So he'd torture me for being a pedophile, which I'm not. I'm not! I'm not attracted to little girls. I'm not attracted to Noodle. Not saying she isn't pretty, she'll be beautiful when she grows up. I'm just reacting to a warm body being close to me. It's a natural reaction to touch. I can't help it. It could be anyone sitting between my legs, pressing up against me like that, slowly driving me insane… fuck. I need to move. How would I explain this if she noticed? I'm surprised she hasn't noticed yet. Maybe she just thinks that all crotches are really warm. But what if she feels it press against her? At least I'm wearing tight jeans so it's not as noticeable. But shit! I need to get out of here. I need to escape. This is torture. If she knew, what would she do? Would she freak out? Run away? Be curious? What if she'd be turned on? What if she tried to… No! Don't think like that. She hasn't hit puberty and has no sexual thoughts. If she did, they'd be about young teenage boys closer to her own age. I feel really old right now. What I'm I thinking? I'm only twenty-six, not that old. But still way too old for her. She's too young for me. I shouldn't even be thinking about this. I need to go. I can't keep thinking about this. I feel like I'm going to explode. This is becoming painful, why does she keep wiggling? I've been hard for about thirty minutes now with no release in sight. This is torture. Fuck._

"I have to pee," 2D lied.

"The movie's almost over. Can you hold it?" Noodle said as she shifted her weight against him again.

2D groaned. "Ugh… Noodle hon, you're making it hard—worse. I really need to go to the bathroom. Now."

Noodle finally relented, sliding off the couch and turning to face him. He looked a little out of it and twitchy. His face was flushed as he jumped from the couch and fled from the room as if from a fire.

With a sigh, Noodle sat back down on the couch and grabbed the remote control. She hadn't really wanted to watch another movie. She just wanted an excuse to be close to 2D. He felt so warm and inviting. A few times he seemed to have gone rigid and she worried she had made him uncomfortable. Now she seemed to have scared him off completely. He'd run from her as if she were a demon. _Am I that repulsive? He couldn't wait to get away from me_. She felt as if she was about to cry.

Noodle turned off the TV and headed back to her room. _Stupid Stu doesn't even notice me. I'm the kid sister and we're not even related. I wish I was older. I want to grow up. I don't want to be a kid anymore. I want to be someone he would want._

With another sigh, Noodle slammed her door and kicked it for good measure. "No pubic hair… why did I have to tell him that? I'm so embarrassed. I'm starting to get some, but I don't want to tell him that. I should have just been silent. Dammit!"

Noodle grabbed her old headset and turned the music up high, her way of escaping when something went wrong. _I've become like one of those prepubescent fans of his. Wanting to be with him when I know it will never happen because he's so much older. He isn't old, just older. He smells like butterscotch angel delight._ Rolling over onto her floor futon, she tried to lose herself in the music and not think about the blue-haired man who had recently started haunting her dreams.

--------------

Once in the safety of his bathroom, 2D turned on the shower to full blast on its coldest setting. _What's wrong with me?_ His groin ached painfully in his tight pants, and so he stripped himself of all his clothes. He stepped under the arctic spray of water, instantly shivering.

"I shouldn't. It's wrong." His thoughts kept returning to Noodle, leaning against him on the couch. The cold shower was doing nothing to dissipate the new longing he felt. With a defeated sigh, he changed the temperature to hot and let his hand slide down the trail of hair on his abdomen to his impatient ache. _I may as well get it over with quickly._

2D's body was happy to comply after the agonizing wait and it didn't take long until he felt the familiar shuddering release. When it was over, 2D finally relaxed and finished washing up. He idly wondered what Noodle looked like naked, then quickly stopped himself. _Wrong. That was wrong. This is wrong._

He turned off the shower and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling cold despite the steam. Grabbing a towel from the tile floor, he wiped the fog from the cabinet mirror.

2D looked at himself for a long moment, and then began to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that the thought of 2D and Noodle doesn't scare anyone away. Don't worry, I'm not planning on having any statutory rape or anything. I'm just dealing with the emotions and will have time pass between each chapter. I also posted this story on and will have a few more details there that may be a bit much for this site. Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far and let me know if I made mistakes. I'm not sure if I will finish it if everyone hates it.


End file.
